A chat for a best friend
by ratio764
Summary: AlibabaxMorgianna.  "All he wanted and to not dreaming, as he's with me there's no need to dreaming. Is this love is too old or this feeling is too sour?"


Uhhh.. I can't really potray romantic situation...

And it's way way way more confusing situation... because I don't know how to make a confession scene..

The background time is more than 10 years after the current timeline in the manga so maybe Alibaba 27-28 and Morgianna 24-25..

Again, sorry for the poor english.. I've tried..

...

"The moon is very pretty isn't it?"

"Actually, the clouds are very thick that you can't see it."

"...oh right..."

Your weird behaviour strengthen my suspicion. Something is not right. Is tonight a special night? The first thing that surprised me was that you called me using someone else as a mediator, usually you just barged into my room and drag me away. The moon is cloudy. Not that it can dim out my sight but your facial expression become harder for me to read.

Tonight you take a bottle of luxurious wine, that's the second one that surprised me. I know that you only drink when you feel disturbed.

You smirked as you notice my confusion. It's the usual smile but with an expression that is unknown to me.

"Don't be so tense, tonight I'm not here to sulking around, let's just think this as a celebration instead!"

You smiled lightly as you raise your palm to pat my head. Those smile of yours will never change. My heart begin to tighten. Many times I've seen your smile, for the others, to some that you give your affection for. There were some for me too But those border still exist in my eyes and sometimes it almost drove me crazy.

"Celebration..?", I asked. There's nothing significant that able to be celebrated in these past month.

Last week you just had a light but troublesome illness. It's not a dangerous illness, nonetheless you panicked over it quite seriously.

You take your hand off my head and laughed, I must made some laughable expression for your standard earlier. Between your chuckle you speak, "It's a Celebration to a glorious retreat!"

"you...give up?"

"Yeah!"

"Wait, what are you give up at?"

"to dream...to wait... Now I will drop my back and start anew!", as you said that you stop and somehow looked satisfied as you admiring your own statement.

"Are you drunk Alibaba-san?"

"no.. don't worry...I'm not planning to get drunk tonight. I'm not going mad either Morgianna."

"...okay.. ...then..?", I'm waiting, but still no words replied. I'm foreign with this situation, night somehow feels kind while the moonlight is too tender. It's too sweet, I feel awkward.

You still drown in your toughts, your eyes looking at nowhere. It's fine, that's what I'm always here for. I will wait for your toughts to be laced into words. When memories from all your body channeled into words upon our tongue. Those stories are aged, become a part of us that can never be separated. Our story always changed, sometimes it were a pure joy, sometimes anger, and it often sadness. We've been hurt, we've tasted betrayal, we've become strong that sometimes we unconsciously hurt someone else. How many tears had we spilled since we first met? You choose to talk about it, I choose to listen. 

Our hearts had become a sculpted piece of stone. It had been chipped, grazed, and torn all over. We've become refined and strong, ready to against the world. However it's costly, as the pieces of us that we've lost and thrown as pebbles won't come back. We've changed, so much that our true face buried under the polished face of a marble figure. 

"I'm thinking about this moment" you said those world as your eyes still seems to be gazing upon the outside of the window.

"hmm..."

"Time flows so fast while I want to savor all moments. I was once dreaming, no I'm still dreaming.. but now that I realize..."

The moonlight fall upon your face. At first I expect your expression to be lethargic but you're smiling so brightly that it's blinding. I'm puzzled, is this a special night afterall? 

"I realize when I was sick last time.."

I remember that. That time you're too tired to get a wake up and your throat was dry. There were some servant near your bed but they didn't understand as you were too powerless to speak.

"I'm tired. While I was on my bed and cannot move my fingers I think again about all that I wanted and that I lost. And it feel like hitting the bottom of myself"

I understand, maybe because we've been too long knowing each other, or maybe because I know his past that he rarely share to others so that I can guess, I don't really know.

I know that rather than dangers of a journey, threat of a battle or pain from poisons you fears illness the most. Too many of his treasured people he lost because of sickness and somehow he develop those hidden fear of his. They might not understand while I am. But I'm not a sensible person, either someone who can do something remarkable in the situation. So I warm a cup of plain water, hoped those small gulp can contain the whole of myself. So that when it reach you it may become a remedy. As a gulp of it calm you down, it felt like this old love that I keep think had turn sour and evaporated arise into surface again

My role tonight, as usual, is to be a mirror, for you to reflect. All you need is question to you to continue. So I ask even it's only for obligation to keep the conversation running, "...then..?"

"I don't need them all, while this might sounds spoiled I really want something that in my reach.", your words trembled. You suddenly turn at me. You laugh, but your eyes plead, "let this selfish dream of mine be the last... is it allowed?"

"...yes."

"Maybe you will think that this sentimentality of mine is foolish. But I... don't need it.. anyone or anything, I don't need to dream of flying high to the sky, all I wanted is someone who loves me and a glass of warm, plain water."

"...?"

"um.. it was a confession...", my eyes widening, I can feel that I lost my control of the muscles of my face.

You laughed, laugh that soon subside into a sheepish smile. I can feel my face is burning, my heart is aching. Maybe this love had started to turn their face again so that their rust flicked into the walls of my heart and made it bleed. My words can't come out, but I don't care anymore nor are you. It can't be helped, there's too many feelings to be said while too few words to express it. And here we are, with locked lips, two people that lost our tongue to speak

Feelings had already settled in the bottom, we have no desire to scrape it anymore. Let us strain what've left in the surface. It's fine, after all, too long we've understand each other. So that from the remains only, we can read what's left deep in the bottom.

Don't break those ripples, that the water won't become muddy, so that I can reflect on your base.

"Morgianna.."

My word choked on my lips.. I can't raise my head as I avoid your eyes. I jumped a little when you put your palm against my cheek. I want to run away but your gaze has nailed me in my seat.

"Will you live with me..?"

"...Haven't I been doing that?"

You laugh awkwardly. We are two clumsy people, with our words to be locked, not to shared.

In your front, there's a exquisite wine but as you gazed upon me all that you waiting for is a cup of warm, plain water.

" would you accompany me for a little more?"

"..." we have no need to chase anymore, and you know that's not a question if you've know the answer beforehand. As I'm collecting my words, I smiled,"...Forever is fine."

...

"Good night, no need to dream when you stay with me.."

A story begin when I think on how the ending will be.


End file.
